World's Clash
by NJOW
Summary: AU.  When four young girls come together at Hogwarts and with the Trio, how much trouble could there be?  Mix in some vampires, a dark lord, and some forbidden romance, and the answer is a lot!  Xover with Buffy the vampire slayer and Angel
1. Prologue

Author Note- PLEASE READ! Okay, this is Patricia de Lioncourt speaking for all of us that make up NJOW, which stands for "Never Jump Out a Window." This includes the cow--see my personal if, The End of the Year Prank. If you're curious about this pen name, keep reading. Now, let me list all of us. First, there's me, but at the RPG that this fic spawns from I'm better known as Patricia Louise. Then there's Falthee…she's better known here as SlinkyAndTheBloodyWands. And then there's Kimmi, better known here as Blitzthefallingblunder. Then there's Falconwing…I don't think she has an account here. Later, in the sequel, we will be joined by Lucifer--just his screen name, guys-- and Animedorkette.

Now, I will stress once again that this comes from our RPG, the World's Clash. We've had to change a few things to be able to post this as fanfiction, but the overall plot has not changed. We had a lot of fun doing this and I feel the need to say that there was thirty-one pages of RPG. Well, please enjoy, and please review. One other note…when there is a change of scenes or points of views….four of these 0 will be seen.

**This will also be labeled AU because it is set in Harry's fifth year and halfway through Buffy season six…thus before the end of Angel as well. When we began the RPG it was obviously pre all these things. **

Also, anything appearing in _italics _will either be a flashback or a thought, or a thought about a flashback. And even though our RPG appeared in what was close to script format, this will be in story form.

Disclaimer- We don't own Harry Potter; that belongs to JK Rowling, we don't own Buffy or Angel; that belongs to Joss Whendon.

Claimer- Other than their connections and last names (in most cases), we completely own our OCs. We kindly ask that you do not use them without our permission. Thank you.

* * *

Prologue

Minerva Summers, called Mini by most, entered into her pre-teenage years a normal child. Well, as normal as a child from a single parent family usually is. She had short, choppy light brown hair, brown eyes, and was always a bit short for her age. Her mother, Tempest McGonagall, had always been a bit protective of her. She knew nothing of her father except his name, Hank Summers. However, that was all until she hit eleven.

Mini's mother disclosed to her one and only child a few secrets of her life and their family. It turned out that Tempest had not been the perfect daughter. In fact, she wasn't even a _normal_, or at least, not by the standards that Mini had been taught was normal, daughter. Tempest's mother, Minerva McGonagall, had been a witch. And all that Mini's grandmother had ever wanted for her daughter was that she become a witch herself. But Tempest wouldn't have it.

As a young girl, Tempest has always been fascinated by Muggles, or those who could not do magic. She had loved them so that she ran away from her mother, from the world that she had always known, to come to America. There, in a state called California, she met a Muggle man by the name of Hank Summers. They spent many a nights together in that hot, hectic town. Thus, Mini had been conceived. However, the two were never married. Hank had actually gone on to marry a woman named Joyce and conceived two more daughters by the names of Buffy and Dawn. The girls lived in Los Angeles while Mini and Tempest lived in San Francisco.

At eleven years old, Mini found herself wondering why her mother had decided to tell her this. She could've very well had gone on with the lie, never telling her daughter the truth. But then, something amazing was revealed to the quiet, obedient child. She had received a letter from a local Wizarding school. Madame Free's School of Magic in Mahogany…Mini had never heard of that place before. When she had inquired as to the location of this school, Tempest replied, "It's only a few miles outside the city. It's not a boarding school, like most Wizarding schools are."

"Why have I never heard of this place, Mom?" Mini asked.

"Because it's Unplottable. That means it can't be put onto a Muggle map. Now, darling, I won't make you go to this school if you don't want to. You don't have to be a witch…I won't force you like my mother was forcing me. It's your choice."

It didn't take Mini long to make up her mind.

"I want to go! I want to do magic!"

And so Mini went to this magic school. However, among the many amazing things she learned there, there was one that stuck out amongst them all. Her sister, Buffy as her mother had called her, was something called the Slayer…a vampire killer. She was relatively famous amongst the ranks of the mystical world.

Taking it upon herself, and the internet, she found out all she could about her long lost half-sister. By her third year, Mini had learned that Buffy and Dawn now lived in Sunnydale and that their mother, Joyce, had died. She had also learned of another branch, however not blood related, existed of her family. Joyce had a sister named Jamie, who had a daughter named Jade.

Tragedy struck Mini at the end of her fourth year at Madame Free's school. She had come home late one night from school to she discover her mother's body, with two puncture wounds in the neck, collapsed on the floor.

"Mother! Mom!" Mini had cried, running to cradle her mother's head in her lap.

But Tempest's body had long gone cold. Mini hesitantly ran her finger over the wounds on her mother's neck. With an anger and determination that Mini had never felt before, she gathered all the resources she had and took the next bus to Sunnydale.

Finding Buffy and Dawn Summers in the small town was almost laughably easy. However, convincing them of their sisterhood to one another was not. Seeing as Mini knew nothing of her father except for his name, Buffy and Dawn did not believe her easily. It was only after Mini had talked Buffy into looking at a picture of Tempest that she gasped.

"What? What is it?" Mini had asked.

"I remember…Dad had a picture of her that he kept in his wallet…" Buffy had stammered.

"Then, will you help me? Do you believe me?"

Buffy's answer to both was yes. After a quick description of the scene of the crime, Buffy concluded that Mini's mother had not been killed by a vampire. Through the internet and some other…resources…Mini discovered that a powerful Dark Wizard by the name of Lord Voldemort had ordered her mother's death.

"Why…why would he want my mother dead?" Mini had asked, tears welling in her eyes.

"We were hoping you could answer that," replied Giles, Buffy's Watcher. "Do you know anything special about your mother's past?"

Watchers, Mini had learned now from both school and experience, were those who trained the Slayer and, apparently, researched stuff. There was supposed to be an entire council over in England, Dawn had told her.

"No…nothing too important…"

"What about other family members? Maybe she told you a name?"

"Yeah!" Mini had suddenly cried, remembering, "she mentioned my grandmother…a witch named Minerva McGonagall…I would never forget…it's my name…"

Thanks to Giles's keen research, it was discovered that Mini's grandmother was actually Deputy Headmistress of a Wizarding school called Hogwarts, apparently the best in the world. It also just so happened to be the school that this Lord Voldemort was from as well. Mini decided that the only way to solve the mystery of her mother's murder was to go to the very place that it had seemingly began. Giles had thought she might say that, for he also had found a way to contact the Headmaster of the school, Albus Dumbledore.

Which brought Mini to the present point in her life, now at fifteen years of age. She was standing quietly behind Buffy's red-haired, wandless witch friend Willow, with her hands clasped behind her back. Willow's finger was tapping the mouse of the computer in front of her impatiently.

"He hasn't emailed us yet," Willow announced.

It was all Mini could do not to give a sigh of disappointment.

"As I see," she said quietly.

They were both in the magic shop that Giles owned, aptly named the Magic Box. Mini looked up as Buffy's friend, Xander, entered with Dawn.

"Any luck?" Dawn asked, pushing a lock of her long, light brown hair out of her way.

Dawn and Mini actually looked a lot alike, except Dawn was a bit taller. Buffy had been the contrast. Buffy had bright blonde hair and her facial features were that of a fun-loving, typical California valley-girl, unlike her half-sister's stern features. Buffy and Mini were only alike in a sense of moral values and height.

Mini didn't answer Dawn's question. Instead, she found herself looking at the goofy, dark haired Xander, reminding herself of a conversation they had had shortly after they had scientifically proven--a simple blood test--their sisterhood.

_"But, you're my age, Mini!" Dawn cried, after the doctor had announced the test results._

_Mini nodded. Xander had decided to add his two cents._

_"But not really because your parents would have been divorced already if your creation had not been inserted into their memory. So your dad probably thinks he had a fling, but he really just had a relationship directly after the divorce. Is that a fling?" Xander spouted._

_Mini rolled her eyes. "Yeah, thanks for clearing that all up for us, Xander," she replied, sarcastically._

A scratching noise on the window sill outside broke into Mini's thoughts. A large brown owl was pecking at the window. Mini rushed to let it in.

"This is it! It's a Wizarding owl!" Mini cried.

"They use owls?" Dawn asked.

"Yes, as mail carriers," Mini explained. "Mom told me about them right before she gave me my letter."

_Mom may have put it nicely, but she had wanted me to go to Wizarding school_, Mini thought. _She might have run away from Grandma because she had thought her too over-bearing, but they sound just alike to me._

Mini detached a rolled up bit of parchment from the owl's leg and shooed it away. Xander raised a rolled up newspaper in defense, as if expecting the owl to attack him. Instead, the animal did as it was directed to do and left.

_As if the owl would have him_, Mini thought, a half-smile on her face. She quickly unfolded the letter and read it to herself. Then, she smiled widely. Buffy came in from the training room, adjoining with the shop.

"Any word from the witchy, training facility thingy, Mini?" Buffy asked, wiping her brow with a white hand towel.

Mini excitedly handed Buffy the letter. "I'm getting trained."

As Buffy took the letter to read for herself, Mini sighed. _It'll be hard to leave them, even if I've only known them for a couple of weeks. I've finally found a sense of family with them…but…there's more…I know there is_, she thought.

"I leave tomorrow with a girl named Marnea Griyl," Mini declared.

0 0 0 0

Jade Snape was exactly like her father in personality…or so her mother always told her. Jade had never really known her father, just known _of_ him. His name was Severus Snape, former Death Eater, a servant of the Dark Lord Voldemort, and current Potions Master at the European Wizarding school of Hogwarts.

Jamie, Jade's mother, had met Severus when she had been just a girl…and he, just a Death Eater. It was quiet a shock to the young Death Eater when Jamie had said those fateful words, "I'm pregnant."

Severus's beliefs in his Death Eater life-style were already being shaken. But to find out that Jamie…this Muggle that he loved, was pregnant with his child…He knew the dangers this could implicate. So this left Severus with one solution…get his family out of the country.

Jamie told him of her sister, that Joyce would help her. So as soon as Jamie and Severus had gathered enough Muggle money, she and the unborn Jade were off to L.A.

Jade grew to have long, black hair--like her father's, only with less grease--and brown eyes. She often had a stern, sarcastic air about her and showed early on a great talent in the field of magic. This made her mother very happy.

Jade was sent to a Wizarding Boarding School off the coast of California. There, she found the studies quite interesting, but the salty ocean air was unbearable for her. However, she did recover some useful information there about her father. Or rather, her father's family. It turns out that Severus Snape's father, Tobias, had once been the leader of a group called the Listeners, an off-set group of the Watcher's council. They had once been apart of the Watcher's council itself, but Tobias and many others didn't agree with their "hands-on" methods with the vampire Slayer. Then, mysteriously, Tobias stopped coming into work. However, there were still ways to get in contact with him.

This was perfect! Jade and her mother had grown far apart in the last few years of Jade's life--mostly due to some of Jade's early conducts in life--so she wanted to get away from Jamie as much as she could. What better way than to attend Hogwarts? And what better way to get Hogwarts to notice Jade's talents than to call upon her influential grandfather to talk to the Headmaster…and her father.

Of course, this wasn't all that Jade had found out in her research. She also found out about her mother's now deceased sister and the woman's two daughters, Buffy--the vampire Slayer, and Dawn. She also found out about Mini Summers…the half-sister of the Slayer through their father's side. It seems that she had started making a lot of noise on the internet, trying to find a way into Hogwarts herself.

Jade simply owled her long, lost grandfather and asked him for a meeting. Weeks went by, and Jade's sixth year at her school was coming to an end. Finally, Jade received a reply owl. It stated that Tobias would meet with his granddaughter at no later than twelve, midnight. She was to be out on her school's lawns but hidden to avoid any unwanted attention. She had found the meeting time and the whole cloak-and-dagger thing unusual, but nevertheless, she was out on the lawns at midnight.

This brought Jade to her present place in life, ducked behind the large fountain in the school's courtyard, awaiting any sign of her grandfather. Her long, black hair was tied back tonight at a knot at the nape of her neck and her brown eyes stung with the cool, salty breeze.

She hugged herself against the breeze that was rapidly becoming stronger. Her long, jade-colored dress clung to her body as the wind blew, revealing her average figure.

_If he doesn't show up soon, I'm leaving_, Jade thought. _And then I'm sending him a hex._

But no sooner had the though crossed her mind did Jade spot something amazing. In the sky, hurtling toward her, was a figure of a middle-aged man with short, dark hair and blue eyes. His skin was unusually pale, and he was dressed in gray business robes. Without even processing the thought, Jade ducked down further behind the fountain, sensing a dark nature around this man. He landed gracefully.

"Jade? Are you here, Jade?" he called, his voice ringing with an elegant, English accent. "I won't hurt you. Let me explain."

And then he smiled. And Jade's eyes widened. She could see the long, pearly white fangs from where she crouched. Suddenly, she felt a cold hand on her shoulder. Jade jumped up and whirled around. The man was smiling at her.

"I won't harm you. I'm Tobias Snape…your grandfather," he said.

Jade began to try and back away, but then stopped, on an afterthought. This panicky Jade was not who she was. Jade Snape did not scare easily over such frivolous things as meeting with vampires. With a calming sigh, Jade crossed her arms in front of her.

"Very well. Yes, I am Jade Snape. I trust you know why I asked you here?" she asked, in a force of forced sophistication.

Tobias laughed. "Oh, so business like! You are so much like your father! Yes, child, I know why I'm here. And I bring you good news…"

He reached into his inside jacket pocket and pulled out a letter, written on some parchment. Jade took it and read it eagerly.

"My acceptance letter?" she asked in wonder.

"Yes. Headmaster Dumbledore and your father were delighted to hear that you wanted to attend Hogwarts."

Jade smiled widely. She even whirled about once or twice in joy…then, remembering that she was not alone, she stopped and returned her face to its normal, sarcastic stance.

"Thank you very much, Grandfather. I don't know how I'll ever repay you," she said.

"Don't worry about it. Just know that we'll always be there watching over you…"

"We'll? What do you mean?"

"The Kane Clan."

"Of vampires?"

"What else would it be of? My kind have taken a keen interest in you, my dear. We want to keep you safe."

Jade didn't reply, only arched her eyebrow. Tobias laughed.

"I'd wager everything I own that you get sorted into Slytherin."

"And why have they taken an interest in me?"

"I don't know. Some of them seemed impressed by some of your…previous doings…"

Jade shuddered. Tobias caught this and pursued this conversation no further. Instead, he told her that he would deliver her to Hogwarts tomorrow night…one night before the start of the new year of school…and Jade's seventh year at a Wizarding school.

**0 0 0 0**

Gabriella Kimberly Lupe Gray, simply known as Kimmi, loved life on her parent's ranch in Ireland. Though both her parents were American, and Kimmi had been born there, she had grown up her entire life in Ireland. Her parents, shortly after her birth, had been offered jobs in the English Ministry of Magic in the Department of Secrets.

Kimmi was a Pureblood witch and knew very little of the Muggle world. She had also attended Hogwarts her entire life, being in the house of Gryffindor. However, as much as she loved school, the ranch would always be her true home. She loved her Winged Horses and her broomstick. In fact, she just loved the feel of the wind in her face. And she loved nothing more than to play a friendly prank on her brother, J.M or to compete in a Winged Horse Show.

She had not yet celebrated her sixteenth birthday, but she would soon enough. However, the end of the summer was coming and the owl from Hogwarts arrived sooner than she might've hoped. Kimmi entered her large, country home after a day of riding her beloved, mystical creatures. She pulled her long, blonde-brown hair back into a pony-tail and wiped the sweat that had dripped onto her thin-rimmed, oval glasses.

"Kimmi!" her mother, Belinda, called to her. "You have your Hogwarts letter! I left it in your room!"

"Thanks, Mom!" Kimmi called back, then mounted the stairs to her room.

Once inside her room, she shut the door, and her eyes immediately fell upon two things. Her Hogwarts letter and the picture that the letter lay by.

Picking up the letter, Kimmi stared at the picture of the young, oriental boy, smiling up at her. Subconsciously, she began to rub the purple amethyst amulet that she always wore about her neck. Her blue eyes dimmed, and she ripped them away from the picture, opening her letter instead. It was a standard, sixth year supply list from the school, and Kimmi sighed.

_Same year, same routine_, she thought.

0 0 0 0

It was highly unusual for a Head Girl to be called into school before the official start of term. But Marnea Griyl didn't mind. Her mother, Julia Griyl--a clerk for Gladrags, the family store, had been so proud of her appointment as Head Girl of Hogwarts that she didn't find the Headmaster's request the least bit unusual.

"You should be proud that the Headmaster wants to give you a bit more responsibility than any other Head Girl ever," she had said the morning that Marnea had left.

However, Marnea's father, Alex Griyl, was suspicious. But that went along with his line of work. He was Auror, and seeing as Voldemort had risen again, he was even more protective of his daughter than before. In fact, it had nearly taken an army just to get him to let Marnea return to Hogwarts.

But here she was, her long, wavy brown hair hanging loose this morning and her greens eyes lit with anticipation. She found the gargoyle to the Headmaster's office had been left open, in expectation of her arrival. She climbed the revolving staircase quickly and knocked on the door.

"Enter," came the voice of Headmaster Albus Dumbledore.

Usually not very shy, Marnea was very shocked to find how timidly she allowed herself into the office. The elderly Headmaster sat behind his desk, his half-moon spectacles down low on his nose.

"You wanted to see me, sir?" Marnea asked, her voice coming out lower than she had wanted it to.

"Yes, but first, might I inquire as to two facts about you, my dear?"

"Of course, sir."

"First, you are a Pureblood and a Ravenclaw, am I right?"

"Yes, sir."

"Second, yet your family chooses to live in a Muggle neighborhood and blend in accordingly, correct?"

Marnea blushed. She was very proud of her parents, and their accomplishments. But explaining their eccentricity to other people often embarrassed her just a little bit.

"Yes, sir."

"Ah!" Dumbledore exclaimed happily, standing. "Than you are the perfect girl for the job! You see, we have a new student coming to us all the way from America. An exchange student, of sorts. However, I cannot go and collect her myself. I also understand that you have your apparition license, do you not?"

"Yes, sir."

"Perfect! Then, may I ask you to go forth and retrieve her for me? Her name is Mini Summers."

Marnea smiled widely. "I would love to."

"Fantastic. Now, first, Floo to Hogsmeade, then apparate to this address," Dumbledore directed, handing Marnea a piece of parchment. "I would've asked our Head Boy this year to help you, but I'm afraid he rather dislikes Muggle-borns. I thank you for your help, Miss Griyl."

"No problem, sir," Marnea replied.

Dumbledore told her to use his fireplace to Floo directly to the fireplace in the Three Broomsticks. From there, she stepped outside the door of the pub and apparated directly to the front door of a nice-looking, suburban home. The sun had not yet risen, but it was awful close to sunrise. That meant that no Muggles had seen her. Taking a deep breath, she knocked.

The door was quickly answered by a short girl with short, choppy light brown hair and brown eyes. She was dragging a few bits of luggage with her.

"I take it you are Mini Summers?" Marnea asked.

"Yes, and you are?" the girl replied.

"I'm Marnea Griyl. I'll be your transport to Hogwarts today."

* * *

End Notes: So, awful long, right? You have no idea. Was it good? Please review and tell us so! Much appreciated!


	2. A Brief History of the Kane Clan

Author's Note: Okay, I forgot to mention last chapter that I changed what we originally had as Snape's father's name to what it actually is. Originally, it was nowhere close to Tobias. That was a change from our RPG. Okay, this chapter…which isn't really a chapter, more of an interlude, was never in the original RPG as well. It's just something to help lessen the confusion. And, Go Go Ruse, I was planning to do this _anyway_, and…you're an OC hater, aren't you?

Oh, and the disclaimer and claimer is for all chapters.

* * *

A Brief History of the Kane Clan

--taken from _Vampires, A History_

"Vampires are, indeed, very interesting creatures. They feed on both Wizarding and Muggle kind without prejudice. However, like most things, there are facts and fictions about them. Most of what Muggles perceive as myth--aside from the fact that they believe vampires in general are myths--is actually true. A stake through the heart and/or cutting off their head will most certainly kill the vampire. They cannot step foot in direct sunlight. They dislike garlic--though they do not fear it, this is a common misconception. The belief about sleeping in coffins is determined by the preference of the vampire. They also have many powers attributed to them, mindspeak--the ability to speak mind-to-mind with another person--and flying are among those most commonly practiced.

"Most vampires belong to a clan, a close group of vampires all interconnected somehow. And these clans, in turn, deal with the Wizarding world on a nightly basis. However, for the most part, vampires just like to be left alone. Among these clans is perhaps the most interesting, the Kane Clan. In this clan alone, there is much to discuss.

"A little known fact is that the vampire race is just as populous, if not more than, as the Wizarding race. And like Wizarding kind and even Muggle kind, they too have their "heroes" and famous figures. Two such figures come from Kane Clan. Tobias and Tariq.

"Tobias is responsible for siring--the act of turning one being into a vampire--Tariq. Not much is known about either vampire before their turning, but it is suspected that Tobias at least may have had a wife and even a child beforehand. Tobias is one of the more reserved vampires. He does not like to draw attention to himself and is often the one others of the Kane Clan of vampires go to for advice, even though he is far from being the oldest in the clan. He is also known to have been the former leader of the Listeners, and off-set group from the Watcher's council which trains the vampire Slayer. Rumor has it that the Listeners can still contact him, if necessary. However, this has never been proven or commented upon.

"Then there is the matter of Tariq, one of the youngest of the Kane Clan and the most unruly. Where most vampires keep to themselves or the shadows, Tariq seems to have been created to torment both Wizarding and Muggle kind. For many years, after he was sired, Tariq prided himself on killing as many wizards, witches, and Muggles as he could…just to get his name in the papers. It is suspected that Tobias finally calmed Tariq down."

* * *

End Notes: Short, but maybe it helped in what will come ahead. Please R & R! Thanks!


	3. BloodSucking Fiends

****

A/N- I keep forgetting to mention things. First off, thanks for the reviews! Next, I know that I have this labeled as like action/adventure, angst or drama or sometime, but this actually has a little of everything in the mix. Alright, so, please read and review! Thanks!

Chapter One- Blood-Sucking Fiends

A month had passed at Hogwarts. Nothing untoward had happened, which Jade had found very boring. Before she had arrived, she had read up on the glorious adventures of Harry Potter and company. But, alas, there had been no Death Eater attacks for any near-death experiences. In fact, the closest Jade had gotten to near-death was the extreme agitation caused by a blond, pale Slytherin by the name of Draco Malfoy.

He followed her almost constantly and sat by her when they were dining in the Great Hall or in their common room--for Jade had been sorted into Slytherin just as her grandfather had predicted. From what she had gathered from observing the pest, he did all of this because she bore the surname Snape.

On a lighter note, she had found her un-blooded relative Mini Summers at Hogwarts. The girl, two years younger than Jade, had been sorted into Gryffindor House. Although, she might have fit well into Slytherin just as well. Then again, she had a dreadful case of nobility. The girls had formed a strained friendship.

They were separated by house, opinion, and year and had to make the time to socialize. Some times were easier than others, and on such time was fast approaching. A Halloween Ball was to be held to take the students' minds off the recent, somewhat denied rise of Lord Voldemort. This served a double purpose for Jade. She had been wanting to see her grandfather, Tobias, again. As soon as she had caught wind of this little party, she'd rushed to the Owlery to send a letter to him. A few days later, he'd replied saying that he would attend.

This all had to be done without Jade's father's knowledge, of course. They had never really been close, Tobias and his son, she had gathered. It might've been a whole "he-left-me-after-he-was-made-into-a-vampire" issue, but one could never really tell with Severus Snape.

On the night of the Halloween Ball, Jade entered the Great Hall and took in her surroundings. It was decked out in orange and black streamers, pumpkins carved with various faces, and a live band was playing off to the left of the hall.

Another Gryffindor that Mini had previously introduced Jade her to--a tall girl with long, blonde hair, glasses, and dressed in a flowing purple dress--was playing in the band. Or rather, trying to play in the band. It looked as though she wanted to play the drums and drummer didn't want to give up his place just yet.

Jade smirked and allowed her eyes to wonder until they found Mini--dressed tonight in a coral colored gown. Jade tugged at her own jade-colored dress and started across the hall to her. As she neared, she could see that Mini was accompanied by two fellow Gryffindor fifth years. The dark haired Boy-Who-Lived and his red haired compadre. Harry Potter and Ron Weasley.

"I like your dress robes, Mini," Jade said, by means of announcing her presence.

Mini turned. "Thanks. Likewise."

"Can I speak with you privately?"

Although their friendship had made it through an entire month, Mini still always narrowed her eyes suspiciously whenever Jade asked her to do anything confidentially.

"Why?" Mini inquired.

"Let's go out to the rose garden. It's very important."

Before Mini could protest, Jade grabbed her by the arm and led her outside to a thickly grown part of the pathway. They weren't completely concealed from sight, but it was close. Mini finally wrenched her arm free.

"What is it, Jade?" she demanded.

"Sshh! I don't want to be heard. Look, I'm sorry about pulling you away like that, but I have a visitor coming. I need you to be my lookout."

Mini scoffed. "A lookout?" she whispered. "Is it that bad?"

The Slytherin sighed. "It's only my grandfather…but he might bring a friend."

Mini smiled at Jade. It was the kind of smile that a patient adult might give a pouting child.

"Jade," she began, "what is so bad about--"

But she was cut off by the sudden appearance of a sophisticated, dark-haired man in gray business robes with pitch black shoulder length hair and crystal blue eyes. Appearing with him was a slightly younger man of whom was decked out in a black silk shirt and leather pants of the same color. Mini, however, saw what most would have missed. She saw their fangs.

"Oh my God!" Mini cried, reaching for Jade. "Run! Get my grandmother! I'll hold them off!"

The vampire in leather laughed.

"Hold us off? You're what, three-years-old?" he said.

"Jade," the business-like vampire said. "This is my fledgling, Tariq."

Mini's mouth dropped. "You know them?"

Jade smiled wickedly. She gestured to the vampire that had addressed her.

"Mini, meet my grandfather, Tobias Snape," she said.

"Pleased to meet you, Mini," Tobias said, bowing deeply. "Jade writes of you all the time."

"Don't give me that crap!" Mini all but screamed, backing up. "What are you up to?"

Both Tobias and Tariq raised an eyebrow. Jade laughed.

"Forgive her. She was with a vampire slayer before I got a hold of her," the Slytherin said. Then, with an added smile, she hugged Tobias and shook Tariq's hand.

"Mini! Mini, where are you!" a voice cried from Hogwart's threshold.

She gave a quick growl. "Be back in a sec. Don't leave!"

And she was gone. Meanwhile, Tariq kissed Jade's hand and smiled.

"You are even more beautiful than your grandfather credits you, my darling," he said.

She blushed. "Flattery will get you nowhere."

"That's right," Tobias huffed.

Before Jade could reply, Mini dove back in front of her.

"Gee, that was fast…"

Mini was slightly winded, but she forced her sentence out anyway.

"Grandmoth--I mean, Professor McGonagall wishes to speak with Tobias."

Jade took a menacing step toward her. "Did you tell?"

"No!" Mini said, outraged. "That's what was strange. She just seemed to know…"

"McGonagall?" Tobias inquired, a curious tone in his voice. "Minerva McGonagall?"

Both Mini and Jade nodded.

"I will see her," he said. Then, turning to Tariq, he added, "Stay here and entertain Jade. But play nice."

"I'll lead," Mini said, rather forcefully.

Tobias laughed. "But of course."

****

0 0 0 0

The amazement that Mini held at the fact that this was Jade's grandfather, Professor Snape's father, was not well hidden. Whether out of this feeling or paranoia at the fact that a vampire was walking behind her, she kept glancing back at him. Finally, she decided to speak to him.

"My grandmother is very touchy," she said, rather haughtily.

Mini thought briefly of a detention she had served not too long ago, sentenced to her by said grandmother.

"Believe me," she continued. "I know."

Glancing back once again, she saw that Tobias stared at her as if confused.

_What's his problem?_ she wondered. Suddenly, she felt an overwhelming motherly sense of protection.

"If you have ever met her before, you know her to be a most powerful witch," she stated aloud.

In her mind, however, was a dilemma.

_Grandmother would surely kill him in a duel, if he tried to harm her. But, in turn, she would kill Jade's beloved grandfather._

Suddenly, she felt as if she were not alone inside her own head.

_I will not harm Minerva. I only kill only those who do evil_, said Tobias's voice inside Mini's mind.

Mini stopped and Tobias laid a gentle hand on her shoulder to urge her on. She jumped, then roughly shrugged it off and replied, _Oh, that's just great! You still bite them!_

_Another subject, please. Souls are not a good topic to begin with. You know, perhaps should consider politics. You would do well, I think._

_I beg to differ. You are more the politician, Blood-sucking Fiend._

Mini suddenly gave a small shudder. Perhaps that last statement was just a bit too bold? The odd duo stopped right outside McGonagall's office.

__

Breaking the psychic link, Tobias said aloud, "You really must be Minerva's granddaughter."

__

Putting a hand on the door knob, he added, "Go now."

__

For some reason, this simple request angered Mini. Maybe if he had said please? She turned and walked away back to the Halloween Ball as Tobias could be heard greeting Professor McGonagall.

__

As she entered the Great Hall, she spied Kimmi dancing wildly in the middle of the room. Watching as she passed, Mini found just the two Gryffindors she needed. Harry and Ron. Grabbing both by their arms, she dragged them into a quiet corner of the room, which was quite hard to find.

"You scared us a bit, Mini," Ron began as he arched his brow at her. "I mean, leaving with a Slytherin. Sure, that Jade looks alright, but she's still Snape daughter. She could be dangerous."

"You're telling me," Mini muttered.

Harry's ears seemed to perk up, like a dog listening to a faraway noise.

"Did something happen out there? Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, but…" she drew them closer, "Professor McGonagall is alone with a vampire!"

She quickly covered the boys' mouths before they could say anything. Then, she continued.

"I think they know one another."

Ron's mouth was the first to break free from her hand.

"A vampire! At Hogwarts!" he said fervently.

"Two, actually," Mini corrected.

"But they're good guys, right? Dumbledore of course knows," Harry stated reasonably.

"So what?" Mini exclaimed. "Vampires are devious, especially the one we left with Jade. That's beside the point, though. Right now, I need to know what my grandmother and that blood-sucking fiend are talking about."

"So, what do we do?" Ron asked.

Harry, however, knew.

"I'll get my invisibility cloak and meet you outside here," he said.

"That's great, but we need Hermione. Vampires can read minds. She might know a spell to shield our minds so that he doesn't catch us."

As Harry departed, both Ron and Mini turned, scanning the crowd. They quickly found Hermione. Apparently, Kimmi's lavish dancing had collided with Hermione's cup causing it to spill its contents down the front of her dress. Kimmi was dabbing at her with numerous napkins as Hermione fumed. Kimmi looked as though she were trying not to laugh. Quickly, Mini and Ron snatched Hermione from her and explained what was going on. When they had finished, Hermione's eyes were wide, but she spoke calmly.

"I think I do know a spell. The catch is that you have to keep repeating it under your breath. Did you notice any other powers that the vampires may have withheld?" she said.

"Well, they're more sarcastic than me, but only by a tad. They seem different from those in Sunnydale--where my half-sister lives. They're beautiful, or at least these two are. Don't get me wrong, though. They're still blood-sucking fiends."

Ron scoffed. "You sound as accepting as Snape."

Mini grinned. "Is that always a bad thing?"

As Ron shook his head, Mini spotted Harry at the door, his cloak draped over his arm. With Hermione in tow, they headed into the hall.

"I'll play lookout," Ron said as the girls and Harry threw the cloak over themselves.

They ventured down to McGonagall's office, muttering the spell as they went. As they approached, the door opened. Tobias stepped out into the hall and turned to look back at the professor. The group stopped a few feet from them.

"Why did you never tell me, Minerva?" Tobias asked in a quiet outrage. "Would it have been so hard to tell me of my own child?"

"Tobias, it's done now. Over. Tempest, our dear daughter, is dead. All that is left from that moment of love is our granddaughter. You're not exactly easy to contact. It amazes me that Jade did it. I'm letting you know now; you can make you own decisions on Mini's behalf," McGonagall said.

Mini gasped, and Harry quickly laid a hand on her shoulder to silence her. Although the three beneath the cloak were sure that Tobias had heard, he made no move toward the noise.

"It was good of you to tell me. It was nice to see you," he said.

As McGonagall closed her office door, the vampire turned briskly and walked up the hall. Without a word between them, Hermione, Harry, and Mini returned to Ron and the Ball. Catching sight of Tobias heading back out toward the gardens, Mini said a hasty farewell and caught up with him.

"So, how are things?" she asked, matter-of-factly. She quickly muttered the spell to conceal her exact thought at the moment.

"As well as I could expect," Tobias replied, just as nonchalantly.

_How so, Blood-sucking Fiend?_

Mini found that it was becoming steadily easier for her to bury her thoughts.

_You do love that phrase_, Tobias mind-spoke to her. _I am anxious to see my granddaughter._

He had mind-stated this without even glancing at Mini. The young witch gave a slight huff and replied in her mind.

_Here's a tip…Blood-sucking Fiend…next time you decide to feed from some someone evil, go for the Big Bad. Kill Lord Voldemort. He's true evil._

She paused here, staring at him. Then, she continued.

_He's even killed my mother._

Without speaking aloud or in their minds, Mini believed that he caught her drift.

_Then he must taste like poison_, he mind-spoke after a silence. _I'll refer him to Tariq. That might be more his speed._

****

End Notes: What did you think? Please review!


	4. Beginnings

A/N- Thanks for all the reviews! Now, the action of this story does take a while to get going, but if you stick with it, maybe you'll like it. Here's chapter two!

Credit Giver- This was written by the combined forces of Patricia de Lioncourt, Falconwing, SlinkyAndTheBloodyWands, and Blitz-the-falling-Blunder. This claimer applies to all chapters.

* * *

Chapter Two- Beginnings

Jade sat close to Tariq on a stone bench in front of a beautifully blooming rose bush.

"So, why did Grandfather turn you?" she asked.

"I'm not sure. I was a very sickly mortal child. That may have had something to do with it," he replied.

"If you'll forgive me, but I have read up on the infamous Tariq. You seem to be very outspoken, quite the opposite of most vampires. Why?"

"I get so sick of being so powerful and handsome and never have been heard of," he laughed. "Besides, what's so bad about letting yourself be known to the world?"

"Known to the world you belong to. You shouldn't stray from the safe."

"You certainly are a strange child, darling."

The band could be heard starting up a new song. A slower one. Jade scooted back a bit from Tariq and scoffed in offense.

"I am a young woman, sir," she said.

"Yes," Tariq said, his voice lowering and his index finger stroking her face. "A woman, indeed."

Jade shuddered from the cold of his touch. "What are you doing?"

"I like you, Jade. I like you a lot. I want to see you again after this night."

She stood, escaping his reach. "Moving a little fast, aren't we? I don't know…if we can see each other again."

Tariq stood as well. "Are you afraid of me? Or are you afraid of what your grandfather would say? Believe me, I will do nothing to harm neither you nor him, pretty girl."

Suddenly, the painfully recognizable voice of Draco Malfoy leaked out from Hogwarts.

"Jade? Jade, are you out here?" he called.

She motioned for Tariq to stay quiet.

"Why?" he mouthed.

She rolled her eyes and mouthed back, "I can't stand that spoiled brat!"

Tariq grinned. He closed his eyes for a moment. When he opened them again, he said, "He's gone. I heard his footsteps retreating."

Jade sighed. Then, with a heavy look in her eyes, she said, "Christmas vacation. I'm going home for it. Come to L.A. I'm sure you can find me there."

Tariq leaned forward and gave her a tiny peck on her forehead. "Of course I can. But look, here comes Tobias and Mini."

Pushing their way through some rouge rosebushes, Tobias and Mini rejoined the group. They both looked a little flustered. Jade narrowed her eyes at them.

"How are things, Mini?"

The Gryffindor was tapping her foot impatiently. She glanced at Tobias, then back at Jade.

"We're cousins," she said.

"Yeah, I know. But not by blood," Jade replied.

Mini's eyes widened. "Oh, no, no, no. Jade, meet my grandfather, Tobias Snape."

Tobias seemed slightly taken aback. Perhaps it was the bluntness of Mini's words. She scoffed at him.

"What, I thought you knew that I knew."

"I did," Tobias said, still in a state of shock. "I guess I just didn't think you would be so forward with it."

Jade, for her part, was equally as shocked. Tariq seemed to be taking it all in stride.

"How--" Jade began. She paused, thinking better. "Wait. I don't want to know."

Tobias smiled and hugged the Slytherin. Then, turning to Mini--who was defending against a possible hug--he said, "Well, it was nice to see the both of you, but we must be going. Goodbye."

Tariq and Jade exchanged muttered goodbyes, and then, in a blink of an eye, the two vampires had taken flight and wee gone. Without a word passing between them, Jade and Mini began their return to the ball. As they crossed the threshold of Hogwarts, Jade turned to her cousin.

"Are you okay, Mini?" she asked.

The sarcastic young girl rolled her eyes. "You just spent twenty minutes outside with a blood-sucking fiend and you're asking _me_ if I'm okay?" She paused for a moment, then added, "Yeah, I'm just peachy."

They entered the Great Hall, and Mini was immediately led away from the "devious Slytherin" by Harry, Ron, and Hermione. Jade shook her head. In the distance, she could see Kimmi dancing wildly with the Weasley twins. She contemplated joining them, but suddenly realized that she had lost her taste for this party. Jade had a feeling that she had found the beginning to the adventure she had been looking for. She turned to leave, but came face-to-face with her father.

"Where have you been?" Severus Snape inquired.

"Outside," she responded.

"With?"

"Mini."

"A Gryffindor?"

"Yes."

"You're a Slytherin."

"Gee, took you long enough to figure that out. So?"

Snape's eyes flashed, and Jade quickly gave an apologetic grin. Her father's eyes narrowed.

"Too late. Come with me."

Snape turned on his heel and started toward the dungeons, Jade following obediently behind.

0 0 0 0

Marnea Griyl strode down the hall, gripping the upper arms of two younger students--a fifth year Slytherin Boy and a third year Ravenclaw girl. Marnea frowned as she heard Professor Snape's voice in the corridor ahead. She caught up with him and what appeared to be Jade Snape, a Slytherin in her year.

"Professor?" she called, and both Snapes turned to stare at her.

"Yes? What is it, Griyl?" the Professor snapped.

Apparently, Jade was in trouble with her own father. Marnea moved so her Head Girl badge caught and reflected the candlelight. That would show that this situation demanded Snape's attention.

"These two were outside in a clump of bushes and as far as what I caught them doing…" she let the rest of the sentence hang as she raised an eyebrow at the glowering professor. "As one of them is in your House, sir, I thought you'd want to talk to them?"

Jade had been moved behind her father. Now, she glanced around him to smile at Marnea. The Head Girl blinked in her direction to show that she had noticed the smile and knew not to tip off the potions master.

"Very well. I will deal with them in my own time. Release them and return to the dance where you belong."

"Yes, professor," Marnea said as she let go of the students, both of whom looked very relieved.

Snape glanced down his nose at the Ravenclaw girl.

"Now, go!" he snarled.

Marnea nodded as the girl turned to leave.

"We will talk before you go to bed, Maggie!" she said sternly. Maggie--the girl--yelped quietly and ran off, followed by the Slytherin boy.

Snape turned to leave, but the Head Girl stopped him.

"Professor, if you don't mind, I wanted to talk to Jade about our Astronomy class."

_More on an idea I had during class than on the actual work_, Marnea thought.

0 0 0 0

"Jade's occupied at the moment," Snape said.

Jade looked imploringly up at her father.

"Professor," she said sweetly, "can't I speak with her for just a few moments? I could come to your office when we're done."

Snape stared at her. Seeing that his daughter was not the type to glance away, he sighed.

"Oh, very well! Come to my office immediately after you are finished!"

"I'll make sure she does," Marnea chipped in.

Giving them his classic glare, he turned and disappeared down the corridor. Jade turned to Marnea, both relieved and grateful for the Ravenclaw Head Girl's interruption.

"Thanks," she said. "So, what about Astronomy class?"

* * *

End Notes: So, what did you think? Not much happening in that chapter, but it gets more exciting, we promise! Please R & R! Thanks!


	5. Misbehavin'

**A/N- Sorry for the long wait. We all have our individual fanfics to work on, so this one got put on hold for a while. However, we're back, and we're ready to roll! On with the next chapter!**

Chapter 3- Misbehavin'

After being dragged off by the Golden Trio, Mini spent her next few minutes shooting down plans for further Halloween mischief. The four of them were walking the width of the hall, and when they finally reached the table holding the left over Halloween treats, Mini turned to Harry.

"Excuse me," she said, stepping away for a moment to grab a cauldron cake and some various candies. "Sorry, Harry, but I missed the main feast."

Harry nodded, knowing well where she had been during the feast. "That's all right."

With that, he turned and started up a conversation with Ron and Hermione. Mini, dumping a bit of her food to gain some speed, took this time to escape and see where Jade had gone. She hadn't gone far before she witnessed Jade being led away by her father.

"That's not good," Mini muttered.

Turning, she saw Draco Malfoy in the distance, crushing a dropped pastry. Obviously, he believed that no one was watching. Mini smiled deviously.

_Time for some fun_, she thought, approaching the Slytherin prince.

As she came nearer, Draco looked up and had the expression that he had just dumped a whole bag of lemon drops into his mouth.

"Summers," he said with tightened lips.

"Could you possibly be enjoying such a simple act of destruction?" Mini said, smiling as Malfoy's face became shocked and, yet, equally spiteful. "I would have expected that from Crabbe or Goyle, but you, Malfoy?"

Malfoy sneered but was ready with a comeback, nonetheless.

"Gryffindor. Why are you hanging with the Potter Fan Club, Many Summers?" he shot.

Mini grinned, enjoying this banter. "I pay no attention to the separation of houses. You know this because you spit every time Jade and I are in a discussion not involving curses. What you really wanted to ask, Draco, is the whereabouts of my dear friend Jade," she said.

Draco's eyes darted away, desperately trying to come up with a retort. Mini huffed slightly.

"She's busy with her father," she said.

A thought seemed to hit Draco, as his eyebrow raised with the slightest bit of realization. Mini shook her head.

"No, she was most likely outside when you went searching for her. She obviously didn't want to speak to you."

This turned Draco's pale color into a bright red. Practically growling with rage, he hissed, "What do you want, Summers?"

Mini laughed. "To give you a tip, Draco."

Draco looked off to both his sides, apparently checking to see if the other Slytherins were watching. When he was confident that they weren't, he still spoke between semi-closed lips when he said, "Go on."

Mini didn't care to keep her side of the conversation secret or otherwise. When she replied, it was through normal, if not smirking, lips.

"Other than the obvious, you lack one thing Jade can't go without. Draco, you're simply not bad enough," she said.

Draco's eyes widened. "Excuse me? Not bad enough? What are you, playing me?"

_Like a fiddle_, is what Mini thought. However, she said, "She likes her guys bad, so bad that perhaps they taste death--are death. Cheer up, Dracie."

Mini took a moment to remember what Tariq looked like. Then, she added, "She _does_ like blond hair. Oh and leather pants are a plus. And don't forget, black silk."

Draco's eyes narrowed in suspicion. Eyeing the Gryffindor girl carefully, he asked, "Why are you helping me?"

"I'm not," Mini replied innocently enough. "I'm just telling you what she likes."  
"How do I know that you're not playing some sort of idiot joke? How do you know what she likes?"

Mini smiled, turning wistfully. Over her shoulder, just before she walked away, she said, "Because I saw her boyfriend."

And then the devious Gryffindor walked away, leaving Draco with his mouth agape. Once she was a few feet away, she giggled to herself.

_That was fun. I can't believe he was considering my advice_, she thought. Then, mentally shrugging, she thought, _Then again, I can't believe I was telling the truth about Jade's preferences._

Mini exited the hall and started up the corridors towards the common rooms. She stopped short when she saw Jade talking with a Ravenclaw girl that most people referred to as "G."

"I'll bet she's still not off the hook with Snape," Mini muttered.

Deciding against her previous destination, she turned and headed back to the Great Hall.

**0000**

Marnea grinned, thinking. "Well, it was more of an idea I had during class. Would you like to help me play a prank?"

After the Head Girl said this, she glanced around, looking for anyone who might be listening in. After deciding that no one was around, she added, "It's on the Weasley twins. Surely your father can't object to that?"

_I hope she helps_, Marnea thought. _I don't know if I can pull this off on my own._

Jade leaned against a nearby wall, thinking. Finally, she asked, "What's the prank?"

"Oh, just something small. As Head Girl, I've got access to a lot of common room passwords."

She paused, allowing the magnitude of her words to sink in. When she was sure they had, she continued.

"It wouldn't be on the twins, per say, but rather on the whole of Gryffindor house. Don't worry. I can all but guarantee that we won't be caught."

"The whole of Gryffindor house?" Jade asked. She sighed, thinking it over. Finally, not wanting to pass up the chance for some quick fun, she said, "I'm in, just so long as no one gets hurt. When do we do this? If we do it now, I can get Mini to cover for us."

Marnea shook her head. "No, I'll need a few days to get the supplies."

"Okay, whenever you're ready. Right now, though, I'm going to go to the Great Hall to speak with Mini, I need her advice on something," Jade said, pushing off of the wall.

"Sure…but don't you have to go talk to Snape?" Marnea asked, pointing in the direction of the dungeons.

Jade winked at the Ravenclaw. "He won't notice if I'm gone for just a few more minutes, will he?"

Marnea laughed. "No, I guess he won't. Tell you what, I'll send you an owl when I get everything I need."

Marnea then turned, hearing some stifled laughter and caught sight of the Ravenclaw and the Slytherin making trouble again. She sighed.

"I have to go now, though. Until then," she said.

With that, she turned and walked away. Jade smiled.

"Yes, until then," she said to herself.

_What will Mini think of this_, she thought, walking back towards the great hall.

**End Notes: Okay, so, what did you think? I hope everyone liked it. Please review!**


	6. Clash of the Snapes

**A/N- Sorry again for the long wait. Once again, individual fanfics--and not to mention college--got in the way. But, once again, we're back. I hope that this next chapter is just as enjoyable as the others. By the way, if you're having trouble keeping track of who's who, look on our profile. There, we've got a character list. Thanks!**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Chapter 4- Clash of the Snapes

Jade arrived in the Great Hall, after a quick glance around, found that her father was not there and that Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Mini were all gathered at one end of Gryffindor table. With a smirk or two thrown at some passing Slytherins, she walked over and sat down beside the four.

"Where have you been?" Mini asked, crossing her arms.

"Making some plans. I'll fill you in later," she said. Then, noticing the odd looks on the faces of the trio, she added, "Um, did I interrupt something?"

The four fifth years looked around, as if expecting someone or something to jump out at them. Finally, they all leaned in. Jade raised an eyebrow as Mini pulled her in and said, in a hushed voice, "We just saw Fudge go in to talk to Dumbledore."

"What?" Jade said loudly, pulling out of the huddle.

"Ssshh. He looked really angry. Totally ticked off," Mini whispered.

"What do you think they were talking about?" Hermione asked.

This must have meant that Jade was caught up. And that translated into the fact that they knew nothing else. The Slytherin smiled vindictively.

"Only one way to find out. Potter, I heard that you have a certain Invisibility Cloak?" Jade said, leaning in toward the Boy-Who-Lived.

"Harry just put it up. Don't make him get it back out again," Mini said, unimpressed by Jade's Slytherin moves.

Harry sighed. "But she's right, I hate to say. How else are we going to find out what's going on?"

"Well, if Mini doesn't want to use the Cloak…the real old fashioned way. Walk real quietly," Jade said.

"I'm not sure this is such a good idea," Hermione cautioned.

"Fine," Jade said, narrowing her eyes at the witch. "You can stay here and play lookout. Anyone else feeling squeamish?"

Ron, Harry, and Mini shook their heads as Hermione glared, her arms crossed and a huff escaping her lips.

"Fine. Which way did they go?" Jade asked, standing.

The other three followed suit.

"Out of here and down the corridor, I think," Ron offered.

"Let's go, then," Mini said, gesturing with both arms toward the doors of the Great Hall.

The group walked out of the Hall as if nothing was out of the ordinary and started up the corridor just the same, passing Kimmi as she negotiated with a First Year for the last leg of the chicken. However, as they neared a bend in it, they were forced to hide behind a large statue. The voices of two different people drifted over to them from around the corner.

"That's Grandmother!" Mini said in a strained voice.

Simultaneously, Ron, Harry, and Jade replied with, "Ssshhh!"

The group edged further behind the statue as the two people came around the corner. It was Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall.

"This isn't good, Albus. We've never had any of them disturb our community like this before. Well, maybe one of the younger ones...but never one so old.…" McGonagall was saying.

"Yes, I'm quite aware of that, Minerva. But look who has now entered into our world. We can expect certain changes just with that knowledge," Dumbledore replied, a sigh hidden under the serene tone of his voice.

McGonagall shook her head. "But why a Malfoy? Does this mean that they are in league with He-Who--"

Dumbledore gave her a stern look. She sighed.

"Fine. Voldemort?" she finished.

Dumbledore shrugged. "We can only guess."

The two professors continued down the corridor until they were both out of sight and earshot. The four eavesdroppers came out from their hiding spot. Jade stood before the turn, facing the three Gryffindors.

"What in the world did all that mean?" Ron asked.

"Heck if I know. For that matter, who are 'them'?" Mini asked.

"I have no clue. Maybe--" Jade began.

She stopped, put off by the surprised and slightly frightened look on her companions' faces. She raised her eyebrow.

"What?" she asked.

Suddenly noticing the dark shadow that had fallen over her, Jade gave a low groan of despair.

"Aren't you supposed to be meeting with me, Miss Snape?" Professor Snape hissed from behind her.

Jade turned and looked up at her father. Closing her eyes, she said, "Yes, sir."

Snape turned on his heels. Without so much as another word, he strode off, but Jade knew what he meant. With a small, forced smile aimed back at her compatriots, she followed. There were no stops this time until they reached his office in the dungeon. There, he sat down behind his desk, and she, in the chair in front of it.

Jade chose to speak first. "I'm sorry, Father. I got carried away."

"With a bunch of Gryffindors?" he asked.

Jade could feel a heat rise in her face. She gave a low growl.

"They're my friends! I don't care what House they're in! Besides, I didn't think that that was what this is about," she said, her voice rising a little.

Snape glared at her and grinded his teeth a bit.

"Silence, child," he said. "As it were, I brought you down here to discuss your meeting with that Gryffindor in the garden," he said.

"Oh!" Jade exclaimed, standing and putting her hands on the desk. "So that _is_ what this is about? You're being stupid, Father. And you're letting simple prejudices rule you."

Snape raised an eyebrow at his daughter and, in a voice of surprising calm, he said, "Detention, Miss Snape. You will learn respect. You will spend it with me in the dungeons tomorrow night. Now go, the Ball should be over now. Go to your room."

Jade drummed her fingers on his desk for a moment, then whirled on her heels and strode from the room…slamming the door behind her as she went.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**End Notes: Sorry that it seemed that Jade dominated this chapter. It's just that the way this one was posted online, it just made it simpler to write it all from Jade's point of view. Well, please review!**


	7. Black Omens

**A/N- Well, here's the next chapter! We add a new character to the mix here!**

* * *

Chapter 5- Black Omens

As soon as the sun began to rise on the new day, Jade escaped from her fellow Slytherins--Draco giving her a leering look as she did--to join with Mini, Harry, Ron, and Hermione. The four had been heading out of the Great Hall.

"Where are all of you heading?" Jade asked.

Harry opened his mouth, probably about to tell her to mind her own business, but Mini cut in.

"We're going down to see Hagrid. Want to come?" she asked.

Jade nodded and they exited out of the castle onto the slopping lawns.

**0000**

Kimmi Gray exited the castle, pulling her long, blonde-brown hair back as she did so. Glancing up before she descended the outside stairs onto the grounds, she caught sight of a semi-unusual group. Four of her fellow Gryffindors--Mini Summers, Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger--seemed to have the same destination as she did, Hagrid's hut. However, one other was in their group. A Slytherin by the name of Jade Snape.

_Well, you never see that_, Kimmi thought, smiling as she picked up the pace to catch up with the group. She wanted to investigate that Slytherin's reasons for being with a bunch of Gryffindors.

"Mini! Hey! What's going on?" she called as she neared the group.

They stopped and turned to face her. Mini smiled once Kimmi was with them.

"Hey! So, you finally got your nose out of that book, huh? Welcome back to the real world," Mini said.

Kimmi laughed as she hugged the girl, who was also in her sixth year of Hogwarts. Mini pulled away and looked up at her, seeing as how Kimmi was a towering six feet tall.

"Yeah, that book got boring. So, where are all of you headed? To Hagrid's?" she asked, pausing to allow them to nod their heads. "Me too. He told me he saw a new unicorn. I came here to see if I can find it."

"We're not allowed in the forest, remember?" Hermione interjected.

Kimmi raised an eyebrow in Hermione's direction. "Aren't you the one that ALWAYS follows the rules?"

With the tiniest of huffs, Hermione nodded. Kimmi playfully hit her shoulder.

"Ha! Most rules are made to be broken," Kimmi said, causing Hermione to scowl.

"You're in Gryffindor? I haven't seen you before," Harry said.

Mini stood on tip toes to put her arm around Kimmi's shoulder.

"The reason for that is because she practically lives in the library. She's like the next level of Hermione," she said.

Both Kimmi and Hermione glared at her. Jade smirked.

"So, this is the Kimmi you were talking about, but I've never seen?" Jade asked.

The group turned in the direction of Hagrid's hut and continued walking at a slow pace. Kimmi laughed.

"You make it sound like I'm a ghost or something," she said. Then, seeing as they were all on their way, she shrugged and added, "Well, since we're all on our way to Hagrid's, no sense to arrive separately. Let's go together."

"I thought that that was what we were doing," Hermione said, glancing up and down the line of them.

Kimmi opened her mouth, a glare forming in her eye, when Jade decided to beat her.

"A new unicorn, huh?" she asked.

Kimmi looked away from Hermione and turned her attention to Jade.

"That's right."

"Anything special about it?" Mini asked.

Kimmi smiled knowingly. "You mean besides the fact that it's a black unicorn?"

The girls gasped while the boys looked unimpressed.

"A black unicorn? They're supposed to be really rare. What you're talking about is a once in a lifetime opportunity," Hermione said, causing the boys to change their looks to match the others.

"Yeah, that sounds about right," Kimmi said. Changing the subject, she added to Jade, "So, I heard you got in trouble with Snape last night."

"So?" Jade asked.

Kimmi smiled, winked, and said, "So, what's a Slytherin like you doing with a bunch of Gryffindor's like us?"

The rest of the Gryffindor's erupted into laughter. Jade sneered.

"You're my friends. Not my father's. I can't choose my own friends, can't I?" Jade said, becoming slightly flustered.

Kimmi put up her hands in defense, smiling. Ron looked around her to add, "Sure, if you don't mind a detention every night."

They had arrived at Hagrid's door. Harry took the lead and knocked. Loud footsteps were heard inside, and soon Hagrid's massive figure appeared in the open doorway.

"What're doin' 'ere?" he asked, beaming at everyone.

Jade crossed her arms and answered, "Well, apparently, we're here to see that unicorn."

"Oh, yeah! That's a bit of a treat there. She's out back, grazin'. Come an' see," Hagrid said, pointing to the back of his hut.

Kimmi nearly knocked Hermione and Mini over as she bounded to the back. She came to a halt just around the corner and gave a strangled squeal of delight.

"She's adorable!" she declared, walking forward.

The group came behind around the house just as Kimmi had settled down with the unicorn and was calling it over to her. The unicorn came slowly, but eventually bowed its head for Kimmi to scratch behind its ears.

"However did you get her to graze here, Hagrid?" Kimmi asked, now petting the animal's neck.

"Yur really good with the beast, ain't ye? I 'ad a 'eck of a time gettin' this one to stay 'ere," Hagrid said, sitting on the back steps.

"I can't believe it. I've only read about them and seen illustrations," Hermione said, slowly walking towards the unicorn.

Just when she had cleared half of the distance, a raven suddenly swooped out of a nearby tree. It clipped the baby unicorn's snout with its wing, spooking the poor thing. It reared, its eyes rolling, and kicked Kimmi in the chest with its golden hooves. Kimmi rolled away from it.

"Kimmi!" the group shouted as the unicorn ran back into the safety of the forest, trampling Hagrid's garden as it went.

"Kimmi? Kimmi, are you okay?" Harry asked, reaching Kimmi first. "She's not moving! We ought to get her to the hospital wing!"

Hagrid reached Kimmi next and scooped her up into his arms.

"Will she be okay?" Mini asked.

"Madam Pomfrey will fix 'er up all right. Oh, I shouldn'ta let 'er near that little unicorn. I shoulda known that the slightest thing woulda spooked it," Hagrid said, turning toward the castle.

"You think," Kimmi groaned suddenly, "that one little kick from a unicorn, a baby no less, could put me down for the count? Not likely. It just hurts a little. You can put me down, Hagrid. I can walk. I'm not a baby."

Not waiting for Hagrid to comply, Kimmi leapt from his arms and landing on her feet, fixing her robes.

"You've been kicked by a unicorn before?" Ron asked.

"Yeah. I live on a ranch where my parents raise winged horses, unicorns, and other things," Kimmi replied.

"You should still get checked out," Hagrid said. "C'mon."

Kimmi grumbled as the group dragged her up into the castle.

**0000**

Kimmi groaned and grumbled as she lay on the hospital bed Madam Pomfrey had confined her to with instructions not to move until the Mediwitch had had the time to check her out. Mini, Harry, Jade, Ron, and Hermione stood around her. Hagrid had had to leave to deal with his garden.

"What do you think it was that spooked the unicorn? That raven?" Hermione asked.

"Could've been anything. Hagrid said that the slightest thing would've spooked it," Mini said.

"But that's not true. Unicorns are pretty fearless, no matter the age," Jade replied, shaking her head.

"She's right," Kimmi said, looking up at her friends. "Actually, I thought that I had heard something from within the forest before it reared."

"My scar didn't hurt," Harry said, absentmindedly rubbing it on his forehead. "So that's always good news."

Everyone nodded in agreement with the Boy-Who-Lived. Smiling almost apologetically, Mini turned to Kimmi.

"Listen, I hope that you feel better--" she began, but Kimmi cut in.

"I _do_ feel better! Why isn't anyone listening to me?"

"Well, then," Mini said, shrugging and turning toward the door. "I hope you get out of here soon. Right now, though, I've got to go. The mail's due to arrive soon, and I'm expecting something from Buffy. Bye!"

Mini scurried from the room. Jade raised an eyebrow in her direction, while Hermione and Harry shook their heads.

"Wonder what Buffy's sending her?" Ron mused aloud.

"Don't be so nosey, Ron," Hermione scolded.

"Probably some news from the Hellmouth," Jade mumbled.

"What?" Kimmi asked.

"Nothing," Jade said quickly.

Soon after this, Madam Pomfrey entered and shooed the group from the room. Kimmi yelled for them to wait for her outside. Pomfrey gave her a quick look over, and then she declared her "all right." Kimmi hopped immediately from the bed, sighing.

"I could have told you that I was all right," she said, rushing from the room.

Meeting back up with the group, she made the suggestion that they meet Mini in the Great Hall.

"After all, I wonder if I have any mail from home," Kimmi said as she group headed off in that direction.

Halfway there, they collided with Mini. Literally. Mini, without looking, ran smack into Kimmi, who was also not looking. Kimmi, in turn, was pushed back and accidentally stepped on Jade's toe. Somehow, the Golden Trio had escaped from being injured.

"Ouch!" Mini said, but she recovered quickly. Waving a rolled up copy of the Daily Prophet under their noses, she added, "You won't believe what's in here!"

"Well," Jade growled, "are you going to flog us with it or tell us?"

Mini blew a quick raspberry in the direction of her cousin. The, she unrolled the paper and moved so all of them could read over her shoulder.

"It's here on the front page. The Malfoy house had a break-in last night!" Mini proclaimed, pointing at the headline, "Influential Family Suffers Vandalism."

Jade snatched the paper from her. She scanned through it quickly, then nodded knowingly.

"Well, well, well. Isn't this interesting?" Jade said, sneering.

"Will somebody tell me what the hell is going on before I grow old?" Kimmi said, looking in desperation between the two cousins.

* * *

**End Notes: So, what did you think? Please review!**


	8. Suspects

Chapter 6- Suspects

Jade snatched the paper and read it to herself. Kimmi sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Well?" she asked, leaning over the Slytherin's shoulder. "What does it say?"

"It says that the circumstances in which the break-in occurred are unknown. Mr. Malfoy stated that his mansion has very high security. He has no clue how the man could have gotten in to speak with him. On top of that, all of his servants say that they didn't let anyone into the house that day," Jade read for the group.

Jade looked up and caught Mini's eye. Kimmi looked on, interested. It seemed that the two girls knew more than what they wanted to say aloud.

"Does it describe the man?" Mini asked.

Jade smirked at her cousin. "Are you sure the hat said that you should be in Gryffindor, Mini?"

Now it was Mini's turn to roll her eyes at Jade.

"Well?" she urged.

"Yes, it does."

Mini came around to stand by Jade as she pointed to the section in the article that described the vandal. Ron, Harry, and Hermione moved to do the same but stopped short. The sound of Professor McGonagall's voice calling for the trio pulled them back.

"This is probably about our Transfiguration Homework. She mentioned that she wanted to see us about it after class. We'll be back. Fill us in then," Harry said, and the three left the room.

Mini looked up from the newspaper, eyes glancing upward in the way one does when they are annoyed--even though the annoyance was expected.

"Shoulder length blond hair, tall, gray-blue eyes, and quite full of himself," Mini quoted from the paper.

"Yes, Mini," Jade said, apparently expecting Mini to lecture her. "It was Tariq."

Kimmi let out a loud gasp. Jade and Mini jumped and turned, seeming to have forgotten that she was listening.

"Tariq?" Kimmi asked, stepping closer to the two. "As in the vampire?"

"You've heard of him?" Jade asked.

Kimmi looked slightly offended by that question.

"Well, yeah! Anyone who's ever read anything about vampires has heard of Tariq and the Kane Clan," she answered.

"Yeah, well," Mini said, crossing her arms, "Jade--how would they say it here in Europe?--fancies him."

Kimmi gasped once more. She looked quickly from Jade to Mini and back again. It was as if she wanted to make sure her fellow Gryffindor wasn't yanking her chain. When she assured herself that Mini wasn't joking, she stared wide-eyed at Jade.

"Jade, you…like him? How did you meet him? Do you know where he lives? Have you had contact with him? Can I meet him? I have so many questions to ask him!" Kimmi spit out at about a mile a minute.

Jade held her hands up defensively. "Hold it there, Kimmi! The last time I saw him was the Halloween Dance."

Kimmi sighed sorrowfully. "And I had to deliberately spill that drink on Granger that night! I miss all the good encounters!"

"Deliberately?" Mini asked, eyebrow raised.

"Accidentally, I mean," Kimmi amended quickly. Jade smiled.

Mini laughed. "Don't worry. Next time we meet them, I'll make sure that you're with us."

"You better!" Kimmi said.

Mini took the newspaper from Jade. Looking down, she stared at the picture of Mr. Malfoy pacing--more like prowling--back and forth while the Ministry wizards searched his house.

"Why did he do it?" Mini asked wonderingly. "Why would Tariq break into Malfoy Manor?"

Jade opened her mouth, about to answer, but she stopped when she seen that Harry, Ron, and Hermione had returned. Hermione was looking rather smug, while the two boys were looking rather pallid.

"I have to redo my homework. Again," Ron sighed.

Hermione turned to him and said, "Well, Ron, if you had listened in class, then you would've known how to do it properly."

Ron began to retort, but Harry cut him off.

"So, who broke in?" Harry asked.

Ron and Hermione stopped their small quarrel and turned their attention to Kimmi, Mini, and Jade. The three of them exchanged a look.

"Um…well," Kimmi began to stutter.

Mini stepped forward.

"Must you ask, Harry?" she said, shaking her head. "If we knew for sure, then the authorities would know for sure. The criminal, if you can call anyone who breaks into the Malfoy house that, would most likely be arrested."

"So, you don't know?" Harry asked, a tone of disbelieving underlying his question.

"We all have our theories, Harry," Mini said.

"Mini's right, you know," Jade said, shooting Mini a look. "Since the three of you fancy yourselves as detectives, why don't you go off and investigate? I've heard you're good at that. After all, what can we discover in the hospital wing?"

Ron snorted and rolled his eyes. "Bloody Slytherin logic."

"Always reliable, though," Jade smiled.

Still looking somewhat unconvinced, the Golden Trio left. Kimmi smiled wickedly. Once their footsteps could no longer be heard in the hall, she turned to the two other girls.

"What _can_ we discover in the hospital wing?" she asked.

"Only what we already know!" Mini burst out. "Tariq is a danger. How foolish! What could he have really hoped to accomplish?"

"Mini!" Kimmi admonished. "He's a legend!"

"And he's friends with Tobias," Jade added. "Tobias is not irresponsible."

"Phooey…Quit taking up for those two. What if they'd killed Malfoy? For Draco's sake, for their sake!"

"What do you mean?"

Silence fell. It seemed that once again Jade and Mini were knew more than what was being said. The suspense was almost unbearable for Kimmi. Finally, Jade's eyes widened with comprehension.

"You think Tariq has earned a new enemy," she said simply.

"That's exactly what I think," Mini said, nodding. "And if he'd killed Mr. Malfoy, Draco would have swore vengeance in his name--corrupting that already corrupted brat even more. Secondly, the vampires could have gained a more important nemesis. Lord Voldemort himself."

Jade's face took on a look of worry that was most unlike her. Kimmi shook her head.

"Oh, no. That can't be good," she said.

…………………

Thirty minutes had passed, and the girls had successfully thrown off any suspicions that Madame Pomfrey might've had about them hanging around in the hospital wing. Kimmi had faked nausea. Pomfrey, having obviously found nothing wrong with her, had simply instructed her to rest. This gave them the time they needed to perform the simple plan they had concocted.

"Will this work?" Kimmi asked, pushing her empty hospital tray towards Jade.

She reached into her robe's pocket and placed an inkwell, a quill, and a piece of parchment in front of the Slytherin.

"Write to Tariq. Ask him to visit you," Mini instructed.

Jade quickly scribbled the note. She then folded it and handed it to Kimmi.

"Okay, Kimmi, you said that you would take this to the Owlery on the way to the library, right?" Jade asked.

"Right," Kimmi said, hopping off the bed. "I'll see you soon."

Kimmi all but bolted out of the room. Mini turned to Jade.

"What exactly did it say?"

"Exactly what it should. Now, come on. Dad's expecting me."

…………………

Kimmi climbed the stairs to the Owlery two at a time. All the while, she mulled over the day's events.

"Why would Tariq want to kill Mr. Malfoy?" she muttered to herself, pushing the Owlery door open.

Entering, she went directly to the center of the room. Looking up, she called for her owl, Athena. The large, gray owl descended onto her mistress's arm and stuck out her leg. Kimmi tied the note to it.

"Now," Kimmi said, walking Athena over to the nearest window. "Don't get lost, alright? I know how you like to wonder off, but this is really important. Off you go!"

Athena hooted once and then launched herself out of the window. Kimmi sighed and turned. Shutting the Owlery door behind her, she made her way to the library.

* * *

**A/N-** **Okay, nothing much happening in that chapter. Made just some interesting questions popping up? Tell us what you thought!**


End file.
